


When soft Voices Die

by Kingofmushroom



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofmushroom/pseuds/Kingofmushroom
Summary: 在所有好的和不好的梦境深处，在所有温柔和激烈的乐章尾声，在所有离家和回家的路的尽头，在所有永恒和转瞬的时光之后。





	When soft Voices Die

多久了？

Brett问自己。

这种状态到底持续多久了呢？

Brett闭上眼睛。他想回忆，却不知从何而起。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

是第一次乐团公演时天衣无缝的配合、还是在学院里青涩的合奏呢？  
抑或是更早的时候，背着琴的两个男孩目光相遇的那一刻？  
甚至是陌生的灵魂在孤独的城市里擦肩而过的一瞬？  
他的眉头收紧了稍许，一声几不可闻的叹息从喉咙深处溢了出来。不管怎样，当他发现的时候，一切已经太迟了——  
Brett躺着在卧室里，躺在一团柔软的床垫和棉被之间，手却不由自主地抚上胸口，隔着单薄的衣料和皮肉骨骼，掌心分明感受到带着无措的紧张的律动，像极了他在那个人面前许久隐而未露的心思。  
于是他短暂地睁了睁眼，趁自己还未对惨白的天花板上浮现出的人脸产生贪恋之前合上眼帘，再次沉入无边的黑暗。  
他对自己过于频繁的幻视已经习以为常，正如他明白自己内心无法填满却又不肯安分的空洞从何而来。他知道Eddy现在不在家。

他的细腻敏感的、聪明伶俐的Eddy去哪里了呢？  
在街边上喝一杯热可可，还是在超市里买零食？  
Brett开始漫无目的地胡乱想一些事情，可他的思绪怎么也绕不开小他一岁的小提琴手朋友。Brett只是不由自主地想到Eddy，想到他优雅大方地拉动琴弓，想到他温暖而明亮的双眼，想到他安静的或失控的笑容。  
胸膛里的鼓点愈发密集而响亮，敲得整个身体都在共振，Brett却毫无由来地感到难过——也不算是毫无由来，他的珍宝明明触手可及，却永远不属于他。  
在所有好的和不好的梦境深处，在所有温柔和激烈的乐章尾声，在所有离家和回家的路的尽头，在所有永恒和转瞬的时光之后。  
他谨慎地，隐秘地爱着的那个人，渐渐残酷地占据了他灵魂的每一个细微的部分，

Brett吞咽了一下，颈间凸起上下滑动之际，他忽然感觉口干舌燥。  
他有些自暴自弃地抽离了自己的思维，向下伸手，隔着裤子抚上了胯间酝酿着奇异欲望的性器。阴茎处传来被隔着布料磨蹭的感觉，随着力道逐渐加大，触碰变成挑起情色的挑逗，小腹热流涌动，男性象征物逐渐抬头。  
Brett脱下自己的裤子，稍稍调整成更舒服的姿势。快感从蜻蜓点水的触碰变成温凉而修长的手指直接地抚慰，气息不知不觉变的沉重，唇齿微微张合，胸口的起伏也逐渐淹没了其中慌乱的跳动。他有些迷离地闭上眼睛，任由他自认为不如Eddy那么灵敏的头脑被基因深处原始的肉欲侵蚀，就仿佛他亲自将灵魂献祭与恶魔指尖的那朵桔梗花。  
他想象着。  
他想象他的小提琴手朋友用颀长的手臂拢住他的肩膀，一边用力地将他抱进怀里，一边虔诚的亲吻着他的唇角、眼睑，直到眉骨、发梢。那个人明明比他小一岁，却高出他足足半个头，但也让他能在这意乱情迷的时刻将头埋进面前的人的胸口，同时感受着对方在他卷曲的发间贪婪地嗅弄，然后呼出沉重而灼热的气息。  
房间里冰凉的空气挤在裸露的躯体周围，争先恐后地汲取热量，却仍不敌伏在他身上的恋人真实的体温。独属于音乐家的修长灵巧的手指与演奏美妙的古典乐时不同，胯下时而激烈套弄时而温和抚摸的抚慰让仰躺着的人有些经受不住，他身体颤抖地抱紧了挑逗着他欲望的人。Brett感到自己与对方紧贴的肌肤几乎被灼伤，像一点一点被融化的雪人，不过是渴望温暖而明亮的火炉，就要付出生命的代价才能短暂地享受足以焚烤灵魂的热度。  
可他还是忍受着火焰烧焦皮肉般的疼痛，不顾一切地让他们的身体贴合地更紧密。  
Brett混乱的呼吸和布满鼻尖的细密汗珠显示出他的状态更加投入，调皮的手指在顶端揉蹭了半晌，又滑到根部挑弄着两颗饱满的袋囊。电流般的刺激从阴茎冲到颅顶，又倾泻而下席卷趾尖。  
可这时，对方却恶意般地停下了动作，手也离开了Brett敏感得要命却备受折磨的性器。Brett迷乱地摇了摇头，他分明看见他的家伙已经硬挺了起来，顶端甚至渗出些迫不及待的粘液。  
一声粗重的喘息间夹杂着苦苦忍耐却终究徒劳的低吟泄出唇间，尾音仿佛啜泣般颤抖。Brett记不得是什么时候，Eddy似乎说过自己喜欢他的声音。  
他刚想说什么，口腔就被对方熟悉的味道侵占，软舌在交融的唾液中缠绵不休，没有蛋糕的甜腻和红酒的酸涩，味蕾却在混乱的纠缠中战栗不停。  
他一直都是这样，不知何时绵密蚀骨的感情流入了四肢百骸，仿佛不断生长的荆棘缠绕心脏和血脉，疼痛在一分一秒的流逝中逐渐清晰难耐，强行剥离的血肉模糊却又让人望生退意。他甚至连认输的信号都无法发出，为了能维持触手可及的现状，只能任由那份隐秘而疼痛的爱恋腐烂在心底。  
恋人的恶意并未持续多久，Brett感到那根调皮的手指沾满了润滑剂，摸索到股间深处的洞穴，先是指腹试探地按压，接着在他配合地放松身体的时刻探了进去。对方温热的口腔含着他的乳尖吮吸，酥麻的触感从胸口扩散到浑身各处，试图缓解后穴被异物侵入的不适感。手指探的更深，在快感和不适的双重刺激之下，湿热的肉壁不由自主地紧缩又放松，显得挣扎而又诱惑。恋人的手指不断旋转和按揉，扩张的时间足够长，一次又一次的亲吻和抚摸，躯体甜蜜的相互触碰，让Brett紧张的心情舒缓了不少。  
手指退了出去，紧接着是粗大而灼热的阴茎缓缓顶了进来，肠壁被不断撑开，下身充实而鼓胀得有些疼痛的感觉让Brett不由得皱起了眉，那些甜蜜的亲吻立刻落在他的眉梢。那根阴茎直插到肠道深处，停了一会儿，确保那感觉留在了Brett恍惚的脑袋里，然后才开始前后挺动了起来。火热硬挺的阴茎摩擦着紧致的肠道，顶端直顶到深处去，交合之处仿佛翻涌着惊涛骇浪的大海一般，快感忽而散乱如麻忽而聚成一点地袭击着Brett的神经。他仰着头，蜷起脚趾，随着体内的撞击喘息，在如潮的刺激中像个溺水的人，趁着浪头的间隙才能奢求一点点氧气。他的身体甚至被顶弄得摇晃起来，泪水在眼角迷乱地留下湿痕。一下又一下，从前后挺动到连续抽插，肉壁甚至来不及收缩就又一次被顶开，房间里没人还存有理智，他被迫地将思考推到逐渐累积的欲望的巅峰，等待它自己失去平衡，摔得支离破碎。  
Brett的阴茎又被套弄起来，快感层层叠叠交织在一起仿佛永远没有尽头，让他分不清自己身处地狱还是天堂。  
就在欲望累积到达顶峰之际，清冷的手机铃声毫无征兆地响了起来，液晶屏幕闪烁着蓝光，如同一把利剑刺破了黑暗的帷幕下羞耻而隐秘的闹剧。  
Brett的神智被突如其来的铃声唤回了稍许，更在瞥到来电显示上的名字时被强行撕扯回现实。  
快感的驱使下早就失去控制的双手抚慰自己的动作并没有被打断，而是在Brett几乎清醒的一瞬让他登了顶，身体失去控制地颤抖着，粘稠的白色精液射了一手。  
他在绝望中到达了顶峰，本该是情欲深处的呻吟却成了被现实判处死刑时失神地忏悔。

Eddy。

他有些茫然地叫了他的名字。

房间里的空气竟如此冰冷，让情欲给他躯体染上的温存转瞬便消失不见。Brett的指尖微微颤抖，高潮的余韵还未消散，近乎病态般执着地提醒着他是如何像个懦夫一样沉醉于逃避最真切的现实的自己。  
可他就是没法面对，因为Eddy是Brett最好的朋友，也只是Brett最好的朋友，他还能奢求什么呢？

铃声停了，来电显示变成未接来电，屏幕暗了下去。

他几乎喘不过气了。

-


End file.
